


Circus of the Damned

by nicoleiacross



Series: Fanfic Mash-Up: AUs/Tropes [FFXV Edition] [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Circus, Gen, Not Beta Read, Trope Mash-Up, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleiacross/pseuds/nicoleiacross
Summary: Noctis has taken some weird jobs on his trip to Altissia... this one definitely takes the big top.[Trope Mash-Up: Circus AU x Bodyguard AU & Sprint Challenge: 25 min chapter]





	Circus of the Damned

"So, we do all agree that this is absolutely insane, right?"

Noctis doesn't bother looking up when he asks the questions; he just pulls harder on the bowtie that's trying to choke him, making an agitated whine, that comes off far more petulant than he intends, in the process. Behind him, Gladio heaves a sigh and Noctis can only assume he's probably a hundred times more uncomfortable than any of them. He rarely wears a closed shirt, as is, and _now_ he's in… gods, what even _are_ these uniforms? 

Prompto's about the only one that doesn't look magnificently out of place, blonde hair making him almost blend in with the rest of the circus troupe that picked them up. He shrugs a little, his smile unsteady as he looks out from behind the tent flap, out into the audience and tries not to sigh.

"Well… no one had any other brilliant ideas to get us into Tenebrae. We're all still kind of wanted by the empire, remember? Pretty specifically, someone that's still stickin' out like a sore thumb."

Noctis scowls and it takes a lot not to throw something at his friend.

This is insane. This entire idea is insane and, even as Ignis begins mumbling to himself, as Gladio tries to soothe him over even a little, Noctis realises _exactly_ how insane this is, once more.

Sneaking into Tenebrae was suicidal. _Normal_ people trying to pass through Tenebrae were given a hard time; the only groups that ever seemed _not_ to get grief were those that could vouch Nifilian citizenship or… traveling groups, like this. The "circus" troupe that they just _happened_ to run across outside of Altissia.

The group itself seems insane, too. That was the first thing Noctis noticed about them. What troupe—what _any sort of sane group ever_ —utilised _daemons_ in their acts? The ringleader was an older man, riddled in battle scars and mostly blind in both eyes; his right eye is completely dead and, when he's not in the ring, he sports an eyepatch to keep other troupe members from feeling uncomfortable. That part hadn't bothered any of them, though. What _had_ was the knowledge that _he_ is solely responsible for the troupe's current act.

An older member—one of the few that hasn't abandoned the ringleader or gotten herself killed, yet—admits that they used to be a pretty mediocre act. They did party tricks that one would expect at a carnival; the more she explained the more Noctis is _pretty_ sure he had seen them when he was little. Or, maybe they really were just that run of the mill. No one's sure what happened—not even the nice woman that tries to assure them they'll be safe during their acts, especially since they're some of the few fighters the group's run across—but the ringleader suddenly decided that daemon fights were the new hit to bring to the ring.

Half the troupe had left as soon as he made the suggestion. Those that stayed, cautious and wary of the new idea, did their best to accommodate. Without magic, it came down to a lot of technology and physical prowess and _luck_.

The ring itself is engulfed in a red light that reminds Noctis of the Nifilian technology that made his own magic act weird whenever they had to infiltrate those stupid fortresses they tried to set up in Lucis. It doesn't effect Noctis, so far as he can tell; but, it keeps the audience safe, so there's _that_ at the very least. They've had a variety of daemon, too—imps were common, as they flung their magic at the barriers, clearly agitated by the harsh lights of the circus ring and the noise around them; Noctis is still troubled by the idea that they've had _giants_ in the ring, before. Ignis had made a passing, grumbling remark that they'll likely end up with _worse_ , just because of how their luck's been, lately.

Still… so long as the audience is safe and nothing disables Noctis' magic, they should be alright. They should be able to get to Tenebrae which means they _should_ be able to get help. 

Instinctively, Noctis' attention slowly drifts back towards their 'dressing room'. It's little more than a repurposed costume closet; but, it gives them privacy. More importantly, it gives _Luna_ privacy.

No one has asked after their cloaked fifth member, not since Ignis made a convincing tale of their companion being riddled by the scourge. They were aware of the Oracle's passing; but, they at least wanted to bring their friend to Tenebrae for a sense of peace, while they tried to find an alternative. It's absolutely insane; but, so far, the story has worked. Luna gets to rest, away from prying eyes, and try to mend the injuries she sustained in Altissia; and, hopefully, going home will help her relax even a fraction more. They aren't sure what tale Ravus is spinning in Niflheim; but, Noctis is pretty sure they can trust him. For whatever bad blood may still be between them, he had trusted them to protect Luna—quite begrudgingly, granted—and in turn promised to keep the empire's attention away from Fenestala for as long as he possibly could and try to keep the interested questions about the lack of body to a minimum.

That part wasn't hard, thankfully; according to Gentiana, Oracles never left a physical form behind when they died. So, unless someone knows _otherwise_ in Niflheim—Ardyn comes to mind first and Noctis is filled with an unsettled dread—they should be fine. Just for a little while. Just long enough to get Luna home, just long enough for them to rest and regroup and figure out what to do next.

A sudden roar of applause—thundering and mangling with the roar of daemons—jumps Noctis' senses to full alert and he feels Prompto go tense next to him, at the same time. Ignis and Gladio don't react; but, he can tell they're both on guard. Ignis pulls and releases a slow breath, looking over all of them.

"I'm certain I do not need to remind you all how precarious our situation is… mind your weapons. We've summoned them already and we must ensure the audience is none the wiser to their origin. Whatever you have on you is what you are permitted to use." His gaze lingers on Noctis for a long moment and the prince scowls. "The ring master is aware that Noct and I are capable of magic. Coating my daggers is simple and Noct should be able to mask his flasks, easily. Our names will not be disclosed; so far as the audience will know we are merely Lucian hunters that have a knack for combat and magic. That may give us an edge to have them believe we are Galahdan. Gladio, at the very least, has passed as such before and the magic should cover the two of us."

His attention shifts to Prompto before he continues, "Mind your marks. The drill blaster is not at your disposal and you _cannot_ try to summon it. If you see an opening, take it." His attention goes back to Noctis. "Do _not_ warp. Whatever else you may think to do, _that_ is the one thing we cannot risk."

Noctis gives a slow, short nod to show he understands before he finally leans around Prompto to look out into the ring himself. It's still dark, the only light coming from the horrible purple miasma the daemons rise up from. Not a fire giant, at least… he'll count that in their favour, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing a new exercise, trying to get back into writing; each chapter is going to be what I can manage in a standard sprint (25 minutes). I'll finish sentences/paragraphs I left off on and tidy what was written during the sprint but I can _not_ add more than a paragraph once the sprint ends. 
> 
> For the time being, this will be a singular chapter, but I may come back to it if the inspiration strikes because that was kinda fun ♥ Anyways, I'll try to do at least one of these per day until I can get back to my active projects ♥ Thank you for reading, friends ♥
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you find any typos or anything that reads weird, please let me know! I did a quick glance over for glaring mistakes but it's 3pm and there's a very good chance I may have missed some things!


End file.
